<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>may you always be satisfied by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101097">may you always be satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory, no actual naughty times but references to them, yet another fic in which characters watch a ghibli movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi has a good thing going with his best friends, all of whom share benefits with him and with each other. The only problem is that he wants more, and he's afraid that's going to be the end of it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>may you always be satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sportsfest fill: <a href="https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/28104.html?thread=3253192#cmt3253192"> prompt here </a><br/>thanks to cat for this idea: you're a gem and i love you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone asked me what home was, and all I could think of were the stars on the tip of your tongue, the flowers sprouting from your mouth, the roots entwined in the gaps between your fingers, the ocean echoing inside of your rib cage.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>— e.e. cummings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his spot beside Bokuto, Asahi has a good view of Suga, perched on Daichi’s lap. Suga’s smiling as they take the beer from Daichi’s hands and finish it off in a slow gulp, knowing they have three sets of eyes watching them. They pull off the bottle with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> and set it aside, stretching their arms above their head. The crop top they’re wearing rides up and reveals the bottom of a dusty pink nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show off,” Daichi accuses, and Suga grins all the more as they lean down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s arms wrap around Asahi’s waist. “They look good together, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asahi agrees, distracted by Bokuto’s warm breath tickling his neck. “They do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s lips swipe wetly against his ear. Asahi swallows and leans into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go borrow Suga?” Asahi asks. “I’m sure Daichi will switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Bokuto answers. “I’m good right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his thumb to Asahi’s chin, turning Asahi’s head toward himself. For a breath, their eyes meet, and Bokuto smiles sweetly at him before leaning in and pressing his lips against Asahi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto tastes like the gin they’d been drinking earlier, like laughter and sunshine and warmth. His hand cups the back of Asahi’s head, pulling him closer. Asahi’s heart skips a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto has always been a talented kisser. It had been something of a surprise to Asahi the first time they’d made out, but then, Bokuto’s pretty perfect at damn near everything he does. There’s still a thrill associated with watching him play, a kind of adrenaline he doesn’t get a lot of other places. He gets it here, though. He gets it with Bokuto’s lips trailing downward to his throat, with Suga and Daichi laughing quietly at something he’d been too caught up in Bo to catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to get up if you want more,” Daichi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nearly purrs as they respond, “I want more, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible,” Daichi says, but he kisses Suga anyway. His hands find Suga’s ass and squeeze before he lifts them up and deposits them on the couch beside Asahi. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga stares openly at Bokuto and Asahi for a moment, their gaze heavy. Bokuto pauses, lifting his head from Asahi’s collarbone. “Oh, hey,” he says casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop on my account,” Suga instructs. They reach up to run a hand through Asahi’s hair. They’d tugged the elastic out of it an hour ago and are currently holding it hostage on their wrist. “He’s only ever relaxed like this. It’s good to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not—” Asahi begins, but Suga cuts him off by kissing him. Bokuto hums appreciatively before diving back downward, unbuttoning the top button of Asahi’s shirt and mouthing at the newly revealed skin. Suga smiles against his lips before moving away, their mouth against his jaw, his cheek, the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m teasing, you know,” they murmur, and it sends a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi comes back and sits on the table, watching as Bokuto and Suga do their damnedest to take Asahi apart. Asahi moans quietly before catching Daichi’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have another beer,” Daichi offers, and Asahi weighs his options briefly before accepting the bottle he’s given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s worth the headache he’ll have in the morning to have Bokuto’s mouth on his lips, Suga’s skin against the tips of his fingers, Daichi’s hand in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every week Asahi says it’ll be the last week he puts himself through this. Every week he says he’ll find an excuse to stay away this time. And yet, every Saturday he finds himself drawn to Bokuto and Daichi’s apartment. Every Sunday he wakes up in a pile of bodies on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the cycle starts anew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never starts until they’ve all had at least a beer or two. Plausible deniability, Asahi thinks as Suga leans into his space, and he’s not drunk but he can only have them when they’re drunk, so. He takes another sip of beer and lets Suga’s fingers slip past the hem of his T-shirt to ghost across his abs. Bokuto has Daichi straddling his lap next to them. They’re always so rough together, all strong muscles and thick thighs and sharp teeth, but they’re a goddamn delight to watch. It all feels so good, and yet it’s not enough, it’s never </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you tell three people you want them all equally? How do you tell them that this is more than whatever it is, that there’s an ache in your heart that can’t be satisfied by meaningless kisses and hands up shirts anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you tell them that the only time you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> is when you’re with them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga giggles as their fingers brush across Asahi’s nipple, and Asahi swallows, fighting away the lump in his throat as he looks at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asa…” Suga murmurs. They sit up and hold a hand against his cheek, forcing him to look into their eyes. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s genuine tone catches him off guard. He opens and shuts his mouth, struggling to come up with a response. His eyes flicker toward Bokuto and Daichi; Bokuto is smiling brightly, a hand gently held against the back of Daichi’s neck as Daichi’s hands roam up and down his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi leans forward and kisses Suga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he simply doesn’t answer, it won’t be a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi isn’t a stranger to the notion of casual sex. He and Noya still occasionally see each other, when Noya’s in town, but he’s never had the problem of needing to guard his heart with Noya. He has always been content with just friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Noya he reaches out to when he can’t take it. Noya answers him at odd hours and with entirely too many emoticons, but he always answers eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m afraid my heart will never be satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Asahi sends. He’s got Bokuto’s warm arm around him, Daichi pressed up against his back. Suga’s the only one of them who snores, and it’s a soft snore that Asahi refuses to admit is comforting to him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya answers quickly; it’s nearly two in the morning, and the last he’d heard Noya was in Alaska, learning how to race sled dogs. He does a quick Google search, finds that Noya’s up early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>this is y u gotta tell them!!! sahi there’s no way they don’t love u too!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Love. Love is a strong word, Asahi thinks, but as soon as the notion’s in his head he can’t shake it. He looks up at the ceiling for several long minutes before he responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re wrong, how much will I lose? My three closest friends (who are local, don’t sass me), the only social connections I have, the only physical outlet I have. It’s not worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asa,” Bokuto mutters, his voice groggy with sleep. Asahi locks his phone. “Why’re you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t slept yet,” Asahi answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto peels himself away from Asahi’s chest. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi wants to tell him. Wants to wipe the sleep from Bokuto’s eyes, kiss him tenderly on the forehead, and tell him how he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just texting Noya,” he says instead. “He says hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him I say hi, too,” Bokuto says, and Asahi imagines the enthusiasm that would be in his voice if he were awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll tell him,” Asahi promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto settles against his chest again, and Asahi sets his phone aside. In the morning, he’ll read Noya’s answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>mayb. but how much would u gain if im right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi is between Daichi and Suga at Bokuto’s game Tuesday evening. Bokuto’s the star, as he always is, and it’s hard to peel his eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, of course, when he’s caught up staring at Suga or Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure what’s got him so unfocused tonight, in particular. Suga’s in one of Daichi’s old shirts (they’d stolen several when Daichi had gone up a shirt size) and a pair of jeans, and Daichi’s in a crewneck and sweats. It’s not like they’re trying to be distracting in any way, and yet Asahi finds he can hardly keep his eyes off them. It’s enough that by the fifth set he’s digging his nails into the palm of his hand to keep himself from picking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, Asahi,” Suga says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi looks up. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re intentionally not picking your nails,” they say, still watching the court. “You only do that when you’re anxious. You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Asahi says, too quickly, but Suga doesn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave your nails alone, then,” they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi tries. But the more he sits there, the more he’s aware of his hands. He needs to do something, needs to keep himself from shaking the way he feels like he can’t help but do. He sighs quietly and is about to say something to Suga—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi takes his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi looks up in alarm, but Daichi doesn’t seem to notice he’s done it. He wants to tug it away, but then that would bring attention to him holding it in the first place, and so Asahi resigns himself to a quiet death as he watches the last few volleys, his face burning with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto makes the last point. On either side of him, Daichi and Suga jump up and shout his name. Asahi follows a moment after, but he’s distracted by the residual warmth. He looks down at his palm. When he looks up, Bokuto’s looking at the three of them. He blows them a kiss before jogging over to his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Daichi don’t say anything at all as the crowd begins to disperse. They have a conversation around his shoulder about whether their exam tomorrow will be hard enough that they’ll regret having not studied tonight. Asahi looks down at his hand again and tries to piece together all the fractured parts of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever think about wanting more?” Asahi asks Bokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looks up from his salad. It’s Friday afternoon, and they’re catching a quick lunch together before Bokuto goes to practice and Asahi goes to class. Bokuto purses his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking maybe I should have gotten meat in this,” Bokuto says. “But I don’t know how you knew that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi smiles against his will. “That’s not quite what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Bokuto sets his fork aside. “What do you mean, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi takes a deep breath and thinks back on Noya’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How much would you gain if I’m right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Saturdays, I mean,” he says. He sets his chopsticks down and places his hands in his lap. If he were braver, he would look into Bokuto’s eyes, but this is hard enough as it is. “Do you ever think...what if we were like that more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s not sure he’ll be able to finish his udon after this. A slice of onion surfaces in his bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like, if we did it two nights a week?” Bokuto questions. “I don’t know, Asahi. We’re all so busy as it is, you know? Between my practices and everyone else’s work schedules...two nights might not work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi swallows. That wasn’t exactly what he was asking, but the answer is still clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Asahi says. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up. Bokuto’s studying him carefully, and Asahi has never felt more naked, not even with all the times Bokuto’s seen him without clothes. There’s something at the tip of his tongue, maybe, or at the tip of Asahi’s tongue, but neither of them say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do think I’m gonna go get some meat for this,” Bokuto says, and the moment passes. “Chicken or steak, you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chicken,” Asahi intones, and Bokuto nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Asa.” He grins and slips out of the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi picks his chopsticks back up and pokes at a noodle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got to put an end to this before his heart breaks any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like watching a movie,” Suga says as they settle into Bokuto and Daichi’s couch Saturday night. Bokuto is in the kitchen, mixing up some sort of alcoholic lemonade he’d learned about from Kuroo. Daichi looks up from his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing scary,” he warns. “We don’t want Asahi freaked out the rest of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Suga concedes. “Action, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure all the Ghibli movies are on Netflix now,” Bokuto calls from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not making me watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grave of the Fireflies </span>
  </em>
  <span>again,” Daichi says firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not sit here and cry in front of all of you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that was the onion—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi listens to them bicker and closes his eyes. The familiarity of it all is overwhelming. Suga’s close enough that he could lean over and take their hand, or share a knowing look with them. Wistfully he imagines Bokuto dropping a kiss on his head as he passes by with the drink concoction he’s working on. He or Daichi will end up on the floor in front of the couch, and Asahi imagines running his fingers through their hair as they watch the movie. His chest aches with the power of the images in his head; he almost feels like he could reach out and grab them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi?” Daichi asks, and Asahi opens his eyes to find all three of them staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says quickly, his face reddening. “I zoned out. What did you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the deciding vote on the move,” Daichi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He doesn’t even know what the options are. “Uh. I’m with Bokuto.” Bokuto’s tastes usually line up most closely with his own, so that seems the safest option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It earns twin groans from Suga and Daichi and a fist pump from Bokuto. Daichi queues up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Howl’s Moving Castle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which they’ve all seen a million times. Asahi almost wishes it were something new, so that he’d have something to take his mind off everything else. Instead, he’s hyper-aware of Bokuto’s thigh pressed against his own, of Daichi’s shoulder against his calf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga keeps a running commentary on the movie as they watch. For the first thirty minutes or so, Bokuto is still working on the lemonade, which apparently needs shaken for a long time to be mixed properly. Eventually he calls for a pause on the movie and takes the jar out to the kitchen. “Popcorn?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Suga answers immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi goes out to help Bokuto juggle everyone’s cups and the bowl. Asahi’s avoiding eye contact as much as possible, and when he reaches out for the last glass because he still has room for one more, he encounters Bokuto’s hand. Their fingers twine around the cup, and Asahi looks up, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says, jerking his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto keeps his gaze steady on Asahi. When he smiles, it doesn’t seem to reach his eyes as fully as it usually does. Or maybe that’s Asahi’s imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get it,” he says, grabbing it and balancing it in one hand. He watches Asahi for another moment, who’s too stunned to do anything but watch as Bokuto passes by and heads back out to Suga and Daichi. By the time Asahi’s recovered enough to follow after him, Suga’s already taken a long sip of the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bo,” they say, pulling off it and grinning. “What the hell is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly vodka,” Bokuto answers. “Plus Sprite and lemonade and a lot of sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi sets Daichi’s glass in front of him and takes a small sip of his own. It’s sweet as hell in the front and strong through the rest. Daichi swears as he, too, tastes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” Daichi says, and Bokuto laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start the movie again. Asahi takes tiny sips of his lemonade, but mostly ignores it. Suga’s taken to throwing popcorn at the back of Daichi’s head and trying to land them in his hoodie. Bokuto is ignoring them completely, mouthing the words of the movie along with the script. Asahi’s heart can’t take much more of this, he thinks absentmindedly. He reaches for a piece absentmindedly and collides, once again, with Bokuto’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s brows furrow as he turns away from the movie. “Suga, pause that, please,” he says. Asahi swallows hard as Bokuto sets the bowl and his drink on the table in front of Daichi. “Will you please tell us what’s going on with you? You’ve been off for a couple weeks now. We’ve all noticed it, and now you’re acting like I’m burning you every time we touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi and Suga turn to Asahi, too, and Asahi knows there’s no more hiding it from them. This is the end of the line; this is the end of everything they’ve had together. He looks up at the ceiling to avoid looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Bokuto,” he says, and he has to swallow and try again because it barely comes out past the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, or anyone, it’s just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about what you asked at lunch yesterday?” Bokuto asks. “I didn’t understand what you were asking, did I? I was thinking about it last night. You meant a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch?” Suga prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked if I ever thought about wanting more,” Bokuto says. He turns his head to look at Suga. “I thought he meant doing this more often, but I think what he meant to ask was if I ever thought about being in a relationship with...well, I guess that part I don’t know. Asahi, did you mean a relationship just you and me, or all four of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi forces himself to look back down, to see what their faces look like. Suga’s is carefully blank. Daichi’s brows are furrowed like he’s concentrating. Bokuto looks...hopeful? That can’t be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be right without all four of us,” Asahi says. Bokuto blinks. “And, yeah. I was asking about a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nods. “Honestly, Asahi? Yeah. I think about it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi saves himself from dropping his jaw at the last moment. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time we’re together, and most of the days in between, too,” Bokuto says. “I wasn’t gonna say anything. I know it’s kind of weird to have...those kinds of feelings for three people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be that weird,” Daichi says. Bokuto and Asahi both look at him. “Because I have them, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Asahi says. “I didn’t...I didn’t think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t ask, either,” Suga says. “When I suggested this...I know I suggested it when we were drunk, but I never meant for it to just be sex, you know. I thought that’s all you guys wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s heart is pounding in his chest. “So we’ve all thought about a relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” says Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bokuto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighs. “You know, when the whole movie revolves around miscommunication, it makes me crazy, and now look at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tense silence falls over all of them, which Asahi breaks by laughing. It’s just once, under his breath, but he can’t stop himself. And then Bokuto catches his eye, and they both snort. And then all four of them break into laughter, loud and powerful. Tears fill Asahi’s eyes as he giggles; Suga’s clutching Bokuto’s thigh, and Daichi is bent over with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they finally finish, Asahi’s stomach hurts, and he can’t shake the smile off his face. Bokuto reaches over and runs his thumb along Asahi’s bottom lip, and Asahi’s heart swoops. It’s new and familiar all at once, the same pool but a higher diving board, and he’s so, so ready to jump in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is there popcorn all over the floor?” Daichi asks. He looks around himself. “This wasn’t here a minute ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga reaches over and tugs his hood over his head, and the remainder of the popcorn in his hood goes flying. This sends all of them into fresh bouts of laughter. Daichi slips his hoodie off altogether and lays across all of them, sticking his feet into Suga’s face while Suga complains loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we finish the movie?” Daichi asks, ignoring Suga altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto reaches over and grabs the remote out of Suga’s hands to start the movie again. A moment later, Suga and Daichi both go crashing to the floor. Daichi goes to retaliate, and Suga kisses him instead. Asahi and Bokuto look at each other. Asahi shrugs, Bokuto lifts his arm, and Asahi snuggles into his side so they can watch the movie as their partners make out beneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a damn good night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from Satisfied from Hamilton bc that's the mood these days isn't it<br/>socials at joshllyman.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>